


He's Gonna Break Hearts

by orphan_account



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: babby!Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rabbit gets to hold baby Michael for the very first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Gonna Break Hearts

Michael Reed is very tiny.

Mrs. Reed says it’s because he’s only a couple of months old. She also tells you that you have to be gentle with him, as he is quite delicate. You promise to be  _very_  cautious. You even pinky swear.

She finally lets you hold him.

“Hiya there, little guy,” You whisper to him. He babbles at you in response. You place a finger close to his face, and he waves his hands around in an attempt to grab it. As soon as he does, he smiles a tiny toothless smile. You grin right back at him.

“You look just like your mother, y’know that?”

Mrs. Reed laughs softly at that.

“It’s true!” You say. “Y’got her nose.”

You lightly poke the baby’s nose, and he laughs. In all of your ninety-one years, you have never heard a lovelier sound.

“You’re gonna break  _so_ many hearts,” You tell him as he tries to take a hold of your finger again. You let him. He looks up at you, and just stares like you’re the most amazing thing he’s ever seen (and him being so young, you probably are). Then he giggles again and flashes you another toothless grin.

You look over to Mrs. Reed.

“See?  _So many_ hearts,” You repeat. “I love this kid.”

Mrs. Reed smiles.

“I’m sure he’s going to love you, too.”


End file.
